During the operation, exhaust gas turbochargers are exposed to rotational speeds of far in excess of 100,000 rpm. Usually, hydrodynamic bearings are used as radial bearings, either with two floating bearing bushes or a so-called single-bush mounting. An undesirable characteristic of the hydrodynamic mounting in this case is that instabilities of the rotational movement of the shaft and thus of the rotor can occur through flow effects of the oil film formed between the bearing bush and the shaft of the rotor, as a result of which in the worst case the rotor performs a stirring or wobbling movement. In order to reduce this risk it is desirable with a two-bush mounting to arrange the two radial bearing bushes axially as far apart as possible, which however in turn is only possible to a limited extent because of structural peripheral conditions of the bearing housing.